A god family's Affection
by candelight
Summary: I've never written a very sad fic...decided to. When Timmy's parents pass beyond the mortal veil, his fairies adopt a heartbroken Timmy into their home as their older fairy son. Timmy finds he's not so alone.
1. Chapter 1

A (god) Family's affection

I've never written a very sad fic...decided to give it a shot. When Timmy's parents pass beyond the mortal veil, Cosmo and Wanda adopt a heartbroken Timmy into their home as their older fairy son. Timmy finds, perhaps he's not so alone.

I REALLY don't want to offend anyone in any way, so do forgive me if I in any way offend, gentle readers.

_"Death is nothing at all,  
I have only slipped into the next room  
I am I and you are you  
Whatever we were to each other, that we are still.  
Call me by my old familiar name,  
Speak to me in the easy way which you always used  
Put no difference in your tone,  
Wear no forced air of solemnity or sorrow  
Laugh as we always laughed at the little jokes we enjoyed together.  
Play, smile, think of me, pray for me.  
Let my name be ever the household world that it always was,  
Let it be spoken without effect, without the trace of shadow on it.  
Life means all that it ever meant.  
It it the same as it ever was, there is unbroken continuity.  
Why should I be out of mind because I am out of sight?  
I am waiting for you, for an interval, somewhere very near,  
Just around the corner.  
All is well."_

Even Vicky could be seen giving a sympathetic glance towards the twer-er.....Timmy that

day.

Even Crock-pot showed up in a horrible old suit his mother made him wear with a bowl of rice pudding for the meal service afterwards.

Pappy was mourning the death of his son and daughter in law, and actually not falling asleep or forgetting where he was in the pews.

Tootie couldn't stand to see Timmy like this-hunched over, much thinner then usual, pale, and with red eyes that continuously dropped pearls of lament.

Five days ago-it had happened.

Mr. and Mrs. Turner were supposed to be in bed-they both caught terrible colds-and they were on their way to an....arm wrestling competition against the Dinklebergs....or, as Dad put it....._"Grrrrrr........Dinklebergs......"_

They had driven around the block several times before remembering that the Dinklebergs

lived next door.

And then, a blue car rushed into them, sending them spinning off the road and into a ravine....

Timmy could remember that night as if the memory were burned into his skull. Which, it probably was.

After chasing Timmy with a bazooka, Vicky turned to the ringing phone reluctantly.

"Whaaaat?" she asked crankily and rudely. Timmy had taken a moment to race into the

emergency bear pit he made for such situations.

There was a nasty silence. Timmy peeked out nervously. Was this a trick?

Vicky had gone an unpleasant porridge color. She lowered the phone, and actually bit her

lip.

"Well....doesn't look like I'm going to be paid tonight," she said finally, mostly to herself.

Timmy blinked.

Why were there sirens outside? Did the police catch Vicky digging up graves again?

But no.

That hadn't been that all.

Even Cosmo was more then fairly serious as they ended up spending the rest of the

horrible night in Timmy's room, poofing him into a goldfish alongside Poof, where the

two cried all night long.

It was ripping out Wanda's heart to see her godson like so, so she had put him and Poof

(who cried beside him seeing his older brother cry) into an enchanted sleep when morning

had come once they cried themselves out, so that they wouldn't have to think or feel

anymore.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

People kept attempting to hug the poor child, but three pairs of arms refused to let go of

him.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were disguised as humans...in other words, they were walking,

wearing their Sunday apparel, and had big billboards on their fronts that said in bold

letters, NORMAL HUMANS.

Timmy sniffed as the minister went up to blab about his parents. Really, it had little to do

with Timmy's parents, whose snowy white coffins had been lowered into the muddy

earth already.

Timmy was glad it was raining. He didn't think he'd be able to stand it if nature had given

a lovely day to put someone down forever. He sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. Cosmo had

put an arm around him.

The state had wanted to put Timmy into the foster care program, but someone had already

"volunteered" to adopt him....

For the first time in days, Timmy smiled as he remembered his godparents' pleas to

Jorgan...

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please_?"

"If I said "no" the first one hundred times, what makes you think I'll say "Yes" now?!"

"But you have to let Timmy come live us!" exclaimed Wanda.

"Pretty-pretty please with sugar and turnips on top?" cried Cosmo.

Jorgan gave him a strange look.

"Turnips?"

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it."

Jorgan glared at the three. "No Fairy godparent has ever adopted their godchild-"

"It doesn't say in the rules that we can't!"

"Well-yes-but-you'd have to turn the boy into a fairy! You'd have to raise him yourself!

FOREVER!"

"Pleeeeeeaasssse?" asked Poof timidly, giving a wide, violet eyed, look of pure

innocence.

Jorgan staggered back. "No...no....fairy baby....s-so cute......cannot......must not...."

"Pwetty Plllleeeeeeeeassssse?"

Jorgan crashed his wand down.

"Fine then! FINE! Sign here, and you can move him in at Fairy World after the funeral or

after the end of time. Now, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

And everyone disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

No, Timmy decided after the funeral, after he had said his good-byes to friends, saying that he was being adopted by relatives in....Canada....he wasn't alone.

Timmy's hat got a crown once more, with a pair of wings and a wand of his own that day as they left the Turner's old home for a quaint little cottage in Fairy World. Mama Cosma was

delighted...those she'd hoped they'd move next door.

Cosmo had suggested they do something totally stupid in Fairy World as a memento to Timmy's parents, and Timmy, to everyone's surprise, agreed.

Now they were terrorizing Fairy World-Jorgan never said they couldn't drive a Rocket around Fairy World-vrooming with the speed of light, making people scream and dash for cover.

Timmy leaned closer to his new mother, who too, put an arm around him once again.

Timmy looked up at the violet sky, a small smile on his lips.

"It's okay, Mom, Dad," he said softly. "I'll be okay."

And, with that said, the car vanished in a flurry of gold and blue sparks into the distance.

Fin


	2. As Time goes by

As time goes by

* * *

I had a few requests to NOT leave this as a one shot...so very well, then. ^^

Please review!

* * *

Quote:

__

"When I do count the clock that tells the time,

And see the brave day sunk in hideous night;

When I behold the violet past prime,

And sable curls all silvered o'er with white;

When lofty trees I see barren of leaves

Which erst from heat did canopy the herd,

And summer's green all girded up in sheaves

Borne on the bier with white and bristly beard,

Then of thy beauty do I question make

That thou among the wastes of time must go,

Since sweets and beauties do themselves forsake

And die as fast as they see others grow;

And nothing 'gainst Time's scythe can make defence

Save breed, to brave him when he takes thee hence."

* * *

Has it really been so long since then?

Ever since Cosmo and Wand-er, I mean, Mom and Dad, took me in as their own, time has moved

achingly slow....but also terrifyingly fast.

I wouldn't have known that today was the anniversary of Mrs. and Mr. Turner's deaths...uh-my

real parent's deaths, if Dad hadn't been busy trying to stop Father Time by challenging the

calender to hand to hand combat....(He forgot that fairies live until the end of time.)

The Calender won, due to the fact that it gave him a paper cut, and he ran sobbing away.

I glanced down at it from where I was eating at the table (Well...pretending to, Wanda's cooking

is almost as bad as my real mother's) and I turned pale.

Wanda was reaching for the First Aid KIt when she turned and saw me. Her face radiated

concern.

"Sweetie...are you okay?"

Poof looked confused. I nodded my head yes, then shook my head no. Wanda curiously glanced

down.

"I don't understand...what's...."

Luckily, Mom is a great deal more perceptive then Dad.

"Oh," she said quietly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh."

I said nothing. Cosmo driften into the room.

"Wow....what's with all the sad faces? Is Wanda cooking again?"

Mom shot him a filthy look, and dragged him out by the ear to have a heartwarming family talk.

"Ow! Owowowowowowowowowowow......"

I floated up-my parents had been helping me get accostomed to my wings-and looked out the

window for a second.

Here is fairy world....my little brother and I are the only children here.

I can live with that-being around my family is excitement enough.

No more Vicky tormenting me.....never growing old.

That was a creepy thought. As Poof flung his applesauce at the ceiling to see what kind of noise

it made, I looked at the purplish, glittering clouds.

Fairy World's neon sign was sparkling as usual.....Vandissimo was trying to impress the girls....

Cupid was practicing his bulls-eye technique.....

...Tooth Fairy was modeling in front of a fountain.....

Momma Cosma was contemplating her hatred of Wanda....

Binky was being horribly abused....

...and Jorgan was being a muscle bound idiot of a bully.

I sighed.

I didn't have to stop Dark Laser from blowing up the earth every five seconds.

That was good.

I didn't feel any pressure to join the popular group at school anymore. I

Also good.

No more Francis....no Crocker....No Dr. Wendell or Bender.....no Imaginary Gary or Tootie....

Very good.

But...

I felt a hand on my back. I slowly turned.

Cosmo looked pretty worried. Which is weird for the lug-he has the intelligence of a throw pillow

and the memory of a tooth brush.

"Uh...Hey, Timmy. Corndog what?"

I smiled a bit-even my teeth could be changed now. I had my own magic wand, and wasn't bound

my godparent rule....

...but Wanda thought the buck tooth thing was _cute. _So, I kept them anyway.

Wanda floated up to us, alongside Pooth, who was busy gumming at a rubber chicken.

"D'you want to go to Earth today?" asked Wanda, wringing her hands. "I mean, if you don't-"

"Nah, it's okay." I smiled, and gave her a thumbs up. "Let's go."

At least preparartions don't take long. When you wanna leave, You go Poof.

And that's exactly what we did.

* * *

Wow....Chester, A.J, Elmer, Sanjay.

A.J had moved onto Georgetown university....of course. Even as we secretly poofed in to visit, I wasn't surprised.

Then, to School...

I was surprised when I no longer felt much of an emotional attachment to Trixie. She was pretty....very pretty....but she was mean.

I could see that for the first time.

She was whiny, she was spoiled, and, she was selfish. She had to be flattered; adored. If she wasn't, she usually ended up crying to the

world that she was neglected-mistreated.

And all the boys wrapped around her little finger bought that.

I slowly shook my head, then, the four of us phased through the next room.

Wow....Elmer's boil was still bent on World Domination.....and Sanjay's voice attracted millions of cats. Chester's dental hardware was still there...

...and Crocker gave everyone Fs.

Nope.

Not much had changed.....

* * *

Vickey worked for the dentist, now.

Pappy was still in his retirement home....watching the old funnies.

And Dark Laser still spoke of World Domination.

Yep.

So much changed...and so much the same...

* * *

I was a little nervous as we came into the cemetary. I knew...knew like the back of my hand....that my parent's garves were third row....six from

the right....

Poof squeezed my hand. I smiled at him, and gave him a noogie.

* * *

"Hey," was all I could think of to say when we approached.

I poofed up a bouquet of daffodils, Wanda poofed up some gardenias, and Cosmo poofed up an egg salad sandwitch.

When we turned to stare at him, he shrugged. "Whaaaat? Your dad Loved egg salad!"

"Cosmo, hush!" Wanda poofed up a muzzle. "Okay, sweetie, tell us when you're ready...."

And the three respectively backed off to give me some time alone with my parents.

* * *

I didn't really know what to say.

"Um...hi, guys. Sorry if I...haven't visited much."

The wind just whistled along, the grass moving softly in the breeze. I swallowed-there was quite a lump in my throat.

I tried again: "Uh....how have you been? I've been okay."

And suddenly-speech poured from my mouth-gushing in absolte torrents. I told them everything.

I told them about Cosmo and Wanda.

I told them about Poof.

I told them about being adopted....

Every little detail, from when wanda tucked me in at night to when we took the family vacation...and ended up in NewCleavelandlantis.

There was that time Poof learned the word, "Nope."

Oodles, tons, truckloads....I told them all.

Mostly, what emphasized the words were, "I'm happy now,"

....but what was also there, was, "I miss and love you."

* * *

I stood up, and put a hand to my face in surprise. I didn't realize I'd been crying.

Time to go. It was getting late. I turned to blow a kiss at my parent's graves, when-

_"It was lovely seeing you again, honey." _

My heart stopped dead, ad then began pounding wildly. I swung around, eyes huge.

Because the belief that I'd had for so long-that I'd never hear my mother's voice again-was being challenged.

Silence. Then-

_"Take care, son. And, by the way, next time you're up to it, since you're a fairy, can you turn Dinkleberg into roadkill?_

"M-Mom?" I managed to ask in a shaky voice.

"D-dad?"

Silence. I smiled, fresh tears falling.

I turned to Cosmo, Poof, and Wanda-my family.

"Guys? I...think I'm ready to go home."

It was group hug time. Of course.

"Cheer up, sport, or you're eyes will be red forever. But then again, your mom can handle disfigurement. Look how well she treats me!"

I laughed, and, once more, we poofed home.

But not before giving a peace sign to two snow white graves with a shaky smile.

I'd be back again.

The Ever Loving End

* * *


End file.
